This invention relates to a novel compound, 2-amino-trifluoromethyl-halogenopyridine and a process for producing the same by reacting a 2-halogeno-trifluoromethyl-halogenopyridine and ammonia or by reacting a 2-amino-trifluoromethylpyridine and a halogenating agent.
The 2-amino-trifluoromethyl-halogenopyridine of this invention is useful as an intermediate for synthesis of agricultural chemicals and medicines.
A number of pyridine derivatives have hitherto been known to be useful intermediates for the production of organic compounds. For example, 2-amino-5-trifluoromethylpyridine as a starting material for the production of imidazopyridines and a process for the production thereof from 5-carboxy-2-hydroxypyridine are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,681,369.
The pyridine compound of this invention is different in chemical structure from such known pyridine derivatives and has a novel utility.